


Mr. Lester's Love

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: It's bring ur spouse to work today, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: It's bring your spouse to work day at the high school where Phil works. I am sucker for teacher aus.





	Mr. Lester's Love

"Okay class, today we are going to learn about politics. Actually, that's a bad way of putting it, we are going to be learning about the government, and more importantly, the people that have big influences in the government." Phil said, as he wiped down the chalkboard, writing government at the top of it. "We have two topics we are going to be debating to, as long as everyone is comfortable with discussing them. One is gay rights and the other is religious rights. They have a lot of issues with each other, as I'm sure you have noticed." Phil noticed one his of his students hands was in the air. Nodding towards the student, he turned back to the board. "Where do you side with this issue, sir?" Phil glanced back at the student, finally remembering his name. "That's not incredibly important, Sam. Maybe you'll find out in a few weeks." He turned to face the turned the class, hands clasped behind his back. "So, gay rights and religious freedom. Prepare to hear both sides of the argument. Please, have a open mind."

.

"I taught my class about gay rights today." Phil said loosening his tie.

"And how did that go?" Dan asked, placing a plate of chicken and green beans in front of him before sitting across from Phil.

"Honestly, I hope I made a impression. They don't seem homophobic. A lot of them were even open about supporting us." Phil looked up at Dan, smiling.

"Ooh, does this mean I get to come with you to on spouse day?" Phil nodded.

"Although, you're not legally my spouse. Not yet, at least."

"Not yet." Dan said, winking.

.

"Mr. Lester, did you bring your wife today? I know you have a ring on your finger, so I assumed you're married." Phil smiled, glad that his students showed a interest in his personal life. It was fun to act mysterious with them sometimes.

"Our spouses actually aren't allowed until lunch, so you come say hi then if you want. And for the record, my ring is actually a engagement ring.

"Phil Lester to the office, please. Somebody got lost and needs you." Phil blushed before heading to the door, " That's probably my spouse, early dismissal then. Bye!"

.

"Really, Dan?" Dan laced his hands behind Phil's neck, smiling. "I got lost." Phil rolled his eyes fondly, his arms finding their way to Dan's waist and pulling him closer. "You've dropped off my lunch or coffee millions of times, you liar. You even made me dismiss my class early! You're ruining these kids education, Dan."

"I'm basically their hero now. They'll love me." Phil chuckled before leaning into kiss Dan.

.

The two made their way to the lunch room, finding a table in the corner with two seats. Dan pulled their lunch out of his bag. "I hope you know that I almost died making this. Do you see this?" Dan held up his pointer finger where a small cut was. "You need to kiss it better."

"I swear I'm caring for a child and not my fiancé." Regardless, Phil took Dan's hand gently in his and kissed the small cut. "I appreciate your incredible sacrifice for our meal." Dan giggled. "You'd better."

.

Phil was just about to take the last bite of his sandwich when one of his students came over to him. "Mr. Lester, where is your wife?" Dan raised his hand. "Stacey, this is Dan. He's my wife." Dan rolled his eyes. "Please, you're my wife. I carry this small family. I am the manly man." Phil started laughing, patting Dan on the back. "Okay, love." Stacey started laughing along.

"But seriously, this is Dan. He's pretty cool." Dan held out his hand to Stacey. "Nice to meet you." He said, shaking hands with her. "Nice to meet you Stacey."

.

"So I have a small treat for everyone. Because no one came over to us during lunch, which actually may be our fault as we hid in a corner, but I have decided to bring my fiancé and only give you guys half the work."

"Yay!" shouted one girl and others started clapping while Phil laughed. "Didn't realize you guys would be so happy."

"Okay, hold up." Dan said walking into the classroom. "I should be given the credit. They have to like me." Phil rolled his eyes, his arm circling Dan's waist. "This is Dan, and as Stacey already knows, he's my wife."

"I am not your wife. You're mine." Dan pecked his cheek before looking at the class. Some were in awe, others (mainly the girls) had smiles on their faces. One girl had her hand raised. Dan nodded in her direction. "Mr. Lester, does that mean you're gay?"

"Actually, I am gay but Dan isn't." Most of the class pulled confused faces. Dan laughed seeing their expressions before explaining. "See, Phil's gay, which means that he only likes dudes. I, however, am bisexual. That means that I can fall in love with both guys and gals. There's also pansexual, which means that you can fall in love with anyone, regardless of their gender."

 

"And just to add onto what Dan said really quick, bisexuality isn't just guys and girls, it's any two genders, so it could be girls and agender people, or guys and genderqueer people. It's any two genders. Then there's also polysexuality, which is when you can love more then two genders but less then all of them. So it's kind of in between bisexual and pansexual."

"Mr. Lester, you told us that there wasn't going to be a lesson when Dan was here." The class laughed, along with Dan and Phil.

"Yes, but this is helpful. Anymore questions?" Phil said. "Will you ever get married?" Both Dan and Phil nodded.

"Once the law allows us to. We're just happy we haven't lost our jobs or gotten kicked out of house, tbh."

"Dan, you can't say 'tbh' here. How am I supposed to teach them to use proper grammar if you don't use it?"

"Soz, love." Phil rolled his eyes. "See what I have to deal with?"

"Shut up, you love me."

"Unfortunately for me."


End file.
